


OS3: Life Comes to Life

by FourTrisHEA



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourTrisHEA/pseuds/FourTrisHEA
Summary: GoT fanfic: Life Comes to LifeTumblr - JONERYS Appreciation WeekDay 6 Prompt: SoulmatesOne-ShotRatings: All AudiencesDisclaimer: I own nothing. All owned by HBO and Game of Thrones.Summary: Our soulmate is the one who makes life come to life. ~ Richard Bach





	OS3: Life Comes to Life

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/38815989285/in/dateposted-public/)

++o+ Life Comes to Life +o++

With the tip of her finger Daenerys gently traces his tiny eyebrows, raven black like Jon's. Her baby boy sleeps in her arms, sated after drinking from her breast. She is content spending hours watching the precious child.

She is happiest at night, when she Jon are in the king's suites of Red Keep and then can stop being the King and Queen.

It is at night, alone as a family, that they are momma and papa to their most precious gift. He is their son, living proof of their love.

Jon thanks his adored wife every day for giving him the family he never dared to dream of. The family he never knew could exist.

"No, dear husband. It is I that owes you thanks. I cannot look at our son without thinking of you," Daenerys whispers. "He may have my violet eyes, but when I look into the window of his soul I see your strength and honor."

Jon's heart swells with pride and gratitude. Never imaging that his heart could love so completely. Sitting behind Daenerys on their bed, wrapping his arms around her as she holds their child. Jon know that having his family safe and in his arms is the greatest love he has ever known.

"Tell me again, how you knew?" she whispers out loud, her heart swelling with appreciation.

Jon knows what she wants to hear, for it is not the first time she has asked him to tell her.

"I knew it in my heart, even before my mind recognized who we were. Who we were to each other," he clarifies. "I felt you were mine, and I was yours, and more importantly that together we were destined to be his parents."

Dany smiles, searching Jon's face. She loves listening to him explain, his utter faith that she was meant to be a mother. His faith in her, even before he knew she was fated to be his.

"What I knew, what I felt in my heart, is that you are my soulmate and we belonged together all along," Jon whispers next to her ear, while moving her silver hair around her shoulder. Planting an open kiss to the crook of her neck. "That is why I begged you to marry me before the sun rose the first night we made love."

Daenerys sighs contently, remembering Jon's determination to join their lives as husband and wife. She was caught off guard at his request, her first inclination was to laugh as she assumed he was joking.

Feeling a pang in her chest, recalling the hurt and brooding look Jon Snow gave her as she giggled. She never meant to hurt him, she had already loved him in that moment.

Smiling softly she recalls showing him how important he was to her, his face no longer hurt or brooding as she made love to him, rolling her hips while they stared into each other's soul through the eyes.

"Jon, do you think Theodore was conceived the first night we coupled?" she asks playfully, smiling at him.

Jon laughs, the have debated this point numerous times.

"No, my love. I am sure our son was conceived our second night on the boat. After we were married that day at sea," Jon says with confidence leaning over to kiss his son's forehead.

Dany smiles and laughs, remembering their urgency.

Before leaving her cabin for breakfast Jon and Dany summoned the captain of the fleet to meet with them. He agreed to marry them that day. Determination driving them, if the end was near – so be it.

But they would die having loved as husband and wife first.

"I love you, Jon," she whispers, kissing him slowly on the lips.

Jon returns her kisses with a gentleness she has grown to crave. Only breaking apart to pledge his devotion. "And I love you, my beautiful wife."

Linking hands, the couple holds their son's feet. So tiny in their hands.

For they are soulmates, destined to bring life to life.

++o+ The End +o++


End file.
